


Sun Will Rise and We Will Try Again

by Emmysmiles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: NO DEATH, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysmiles/pseuds/Emmysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudden sicknesses and how they change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Will Rise and We Will Try Again

“I’m t-telling you, J-josh, it’s probab-bly just the flu,” Tyler moaned from his bunk. Despite being under three blankets and wearing sweatpants, Tyler is shaking. He feels so cold, it’s like he will never be warm again. Which is ironic, because it feels like his body is on fire.

His body currently feels like a war zone, and he is under attack. His head is being brutally beaten in a way he has never experienced before. Tyler has had a migraine before, but this is something different. He is starting to get the slight sense that something is wrong.

He doesn’t get to focus on this long, because Tyler can’t think straight. His whole body aches, even his nails hurt at this point. The way that his body is uncontrollably shuddering does not help.

Josh looks at his friend in concern,

“I don’t know man, this looks bad.”

Now, Josh has had the flu before. He knows that fever and chills and body aches are all common symptoms of said illness, but something is telling him this isn’t ‘just the flu’.

Tyler just got so sick so _fast_ and he looks like he is getting _worse_.

The tour bus door opens and a frantic Mark quickly starts to rush over to where Josh is crouched by Tyler’s side.

Josh is more grateful than he has probably ever been in his life and sends a vehemently thankful message to God in heaven that their friend is finally back from the store. Regardless, Josh is still looking at Mark with wide eyes that scream

MOVE **_FASTER_**.

Mark comes equipped with over-the- counter generic flu medicine and a thermometer, because a bus full of crew members and still nobody thought to pack one.

Ripping open the package, the apparatus is slipped between Tyler’s chattering teeth and under his tongue.

Tyler grits his teeth in an attempt to keep the device in place and Josh randomly wonders if Tyler could possibly chip his teeth from the force.

After what feels like an eternity, the thermometer beeps with the results. Josh pulls it out and gasps.

“Oh shit,”

Josh isn’t thinking, he is moving in pure reaction as he reaches to rip all the blankets off his best friend.

“Don’t!” Tyler shrieks as his body starts to jerk harder. He’s just so _cold_ , he feels like he is going to burn to death.

“What the frick, Josh?” Mark yells in shock, not understanding Josh’s reaction he reaches for the thermometer that Josh threw down in order to uncover his bandmate instead.

“Oh, shit,” Mark whispers after reading Tyler’s temperature, looking up at the singer in time to see his shaking turn to convulsions. Distressed, he distantly realizes that Josh is muttering to no one in general, over and over again.

“It’s too high, we have to cool him down, he’s too hot,”

The two men try to hold down the thrashing body, fighting to keep him still in the small bunk.

“Stay calm, Tyler, it’ll end!”

“Don’t let him hurt himself, someone call 911!”

Tyler feels his eyes roll to the back of his head and everything fades to black.

 

________________________________________________________

 

When Tyler opened his eyes to the bright room, all he could see was white.

 _Ah, frick, I died,_ Tyler thinks worriedly.

Thankfully, his eyes finally start to adjust and the white settles into furniture and people, he could make out that the people were in fact his family. His family and Josh, of course, who was sitting on his right side, holding his hand tightly.

Tyler noticed that Josh had an extremely worried look in his eyes. Eyes that currently were scanning up and down Tyler’s face as his eyebrows started to furrow, causing two deep lines to form on his forehead.

Tyler was then hit with the sudden desire to reach up and smooth away the valleys in his best friend’s face.

With much disappointment, Tyler realized he felt much too tired to even lift his arms. He felt like his very bones ached with an exhaustion he had never felt before.

Overcome with weariness, he felt his eyelids start to close again. Just before he felt himself succumb to sleep once more, he noticed something odd that disturbed what was a perfect peace mere moments ago.

Underneath Josh’s valleys and eyes full of worry, his mouth was opening and closing. Lips framing the breath coming out, trying to form words.

Words that did not succeed to break that perfect silence of Tyler’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss writing so I just kinda decided to start this out of the blue. I have a general idea of where I want this to go. I've written on other sites for other fandoms, but this is my first work on this site as well as my first TOP story.
> 
> I'll just leave this here and if anyone seems interested I'll continue it.


End file.
